The aim of this research is to elucidate the structure and function of the Golgi apparatus in kidney cells. We have succeeded in isolating purified preparations of Golgi apparatus from kidney and have begun characterizing its constituent proteins, enzymes, and lipids compared to liver Golgi and other organelles of kidney and liver. We will continue these studies with emphasis on the role of this organelle in two important aspects of kidney cell metabolism (1) the formation of other membrane constituents such as cerebrosides and sulfatides by the Golgi apparatus and the mechanism of their intracellular transport; and (2) the formation of secretory products important in the control of erythropoiesis (erythropoietin) and of blood pressure (renin). These goals will be accomplished by identifying the subcellular localization of the enzymes responsible for the synthesis of the lipid components. Studies on the size, shape, and arrangement in the Golgi membranes of enzymes of glycoproteins and glycolipid metabolism uniquely present in this membrane will also be carried out. Finally the subcellular distribution of secretory products such as renin and erythropoietin will be determined, and the role of Golgi in their secretion will be studied. These studies should greatly increase basic knowledge of the structure and function of the Golgi apparatus in kidney cell function, particularly the biosynthesis of membrane glycolipids and of secretory products important in such medical problems as anemia and hypertension.